Drunken Heart
by KalasRaven
Summary: What happens when Ellis accidentally kills a lifelong friend? He reaches out to someone and slash ensues. NickXEllis


Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2.

It's been a while since I uploaded something! I've been really into Left 4 Dead 2 lately and I've been playing it every day!

NickXEllis is now one of my favorite parings. :3 I hope you all like it!!!

ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS

"Wait you guys!" Ellis stopped dead in his tracks. "Keith lives right there! I completely forgot he moved out here!"

Ellis walked up to the front door. "Ellis be careful." Rochelle whispered. The young man took the knob in his hand and slowly twisted and opened the door. "Keith?" Ellis shouted. "Keith?"

Suddenly a shadowy figure rushed at him. Instinct made Ellis hold up his shotgun and fire without hesitation. The split second light from the shotgun blast made Ellis freeze. His eyes widened and as if in slow motion the figure fell to the floor.

"Oh my god KEITH!" Ellis cried and he turned on his flashlight. His friend Keith was all bloody from the gunshot wound and from being infected.

Ellis dropped to his knees, his eyes filled with tears.

"Keith! Keith!" He kept sobbing over and over again.

He had killed his best friend.

A point blank gunshot wound wasn't something Keith could survive…

Rochelle walked over to where Ellis sat on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He gently put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Ellis… he's at peace now."

Ellis said nothing and continued to cry.

ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS

The survivors thought that the house was a good place to stay for a while. Keith obviously made his house zombie proof before he got infected. The windows and most of the doors were boarded up with strong wood, and there were plenty of guns, food and heath packs to last them for weeks.

That night Coach made dinner for everyone, but Ellis refused to eat. "Come on Ellis, eat up," Rochelle tried to coax the southerner to eat, but he just turned his head away. "Let him have his space," Coach told her and after a while she sighed and stopped trying to get Ellis to eat.

Nick kept glancing at the youngest survivor from time to time. There was such sadness in those once happy, always bright eyes of Ellis' that now they perplexed the gambler. Ellis always found the bright side to something. Heck, he even made fun of there being a zombie apocalypse and called it 'the best shoot range of all time.'

Keith was a zombie and now he's dead, not having to go through that horrible existence. That should put Ellis' mind at some ease…

NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK

There were three beds in the house. Rochelle and Coach got one each and Nick told Ellis he could have the other. "I'm not tired," was all Ellis said before walking away and going somewhere else in the house.

Nick took off his white jacket and got in bed. He lay there for a while, but couldn't go to sleep. Ellis kept drifting into his mind. "Darn kid…" Nick muttered and got out of bed, and went down the stairs to search for Ellis.

Once Nick rounded the corner from the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.

Ellis half laid, half sat on the couch. His legs were spread in a lazy fashion, and his baseball cap was slightly askew. Beer cans and a few vodka bottles were strewn all over the floor.

"Ellis…" Nick said slowly, taking a few steps toward the mechanic. Ellis looked up from his blank stare and he took a long dink from his beer can. "Ellis, I know you feel bad…" Nick took a few more steps forward. "But this is no time to be drinking."

Ellis' eyes flashed with anger. "Wha' do you know, huh?" he sat up. "Keith was my buddy, my… my best friend! I killed him Nick!" the southerner's words were slurred.

"I'm just saying there's better ways to handle this. Ellis… Keith was a zombie. You helped him, in a sense," Nick tried to put on his best soothing voice he could muster. "He lost himself, and he attacked you."

Ellis stayed silent and took another long drink from the beer can finishing it off. "Nick." He said in his southern drawl. "Could you come 'ere?"

Curious, Nick took a few more strides over to him. Ellis' hand shot up and took the conman by the front of his blue shirt. The mechanic pulled Nick down and made their lips touch each other. Ellis' other arm wrapped around Nicks' neck and deepened the kiss, while brushing his tongue over the older man's lips.

All this happened in a matter of seconds and Nick didn't have time to react. Once he realized what was going on he roughly tore his mouth away.

The gambler backed away a few steps and stared at Ellis in disbelief. Did the young man actually have feelings for him… or was it… the alcohol? Nick grit his teeth.

He had an attraction to Ellis. He had to admit the mechanic was hot, with his southern ascent that sometimes had a hit of huskiness in it, short wavy hair, his grey-blue eyes, and his full plump lips.

Man those lips felt great…

But if all this was because of the alcohol, Nick felt he would take advantage of the younger man. He was 12 years older than him!

"Nick please…" Ellis got up and stumbled over to the conman. He balanced himself by latching onto the front of Nick's shirt. "Make me feel better…"

"Ellis you're not thinking clearly," Nick said sternly, trying to pull away. Ellis bent his head so his mouth was close to Nick's ear. "Make me feel good…" he whispered in a lust filled voice. He tried to grind himself against the older man. Nick gasped in surprise.

"Ellis you're drunk," Nick said while trying to get the southerner off him. "I know," Ellis responded and refused to let go. "I don't care if I'm drunk…" Ellis looked down so his eyes hid under his cap. They both froze and there was a silence.

Finally Ellis looked up and there was a seriousness Nick had never seen before in the southerner's eyes. "Just make me forget what happened, just for the night," Ellis stared deeply into Nick's eyes. He drew Nick's hand to his chest and placed it over his heart. "Make love to me."

Nick stood frozen. This never happened before. He had no problem sleeping with people when they were drunk.

Why is Ellis different?

"I guess you need me to start," Ellis grinned slightly.

Ellis' breath was hot and heavy as he slowly lowered himself to Nick's neck. He gently pressed those lips of his against the conman's neck and kissed it. His tongue slid out of his mouth and he lapped at Nick's skin, then he began to lightly suck. He rimmed the slight bruise with his tongue, and then began to suck again.

Nick could hardly stop himself from suppressing a sigh. This kid is good…

It wasn't long before Ellis started using his teeth, nipping at the raw flesh, and then swilled his tongue soothingly over it again.

Nick's eyes were half closed and his breathing soon became short and heavy. Ellis seemed to know his weakness. His neck as so sensitive he could barely stand it.

Soon Ellis moved up Nick's neck to his ear. He rimmed the outside with the tip of his tongue and nipped at it lightly with his teeth, while his hand traveled down to Nick's back and pulled him close. Ellis continued on the conman's ear and started to grind his hips into the other man's.

Nick's eyes were closed now and his mouth hung slightly open. Nick had always liked to be the dominant one, but why is he letting Ellis take control? It was as if the whole experience was better… hotter, this way. In the back of his mind he also thought that if Ellis did all the work he wouldn't feel as if he took advantage of the kid…

"Do you want me now?" Ellis' voice was dripping with lust as he whispered into Nick's ear. He sharply thrust his hips against Nick's again making the gambler's breath hitch. Ellis slowly rubbed his crotch up and down against Nick's making the mechanic close his eyes. He moaned softly and with each grind he became louder.

Nick watched Ellis' face; the southerner was in pure ecstasy. "Ah… Ahh… Ugh… Ahhhh!" Ellis' moans got higher and louder.

Without thinking Nick took Ellis by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. Ellis' eyes opened a bit and he smirked against the other's lips.

Nick felt slightly ashamed of himself. Half of kissing the mechanic was so that Coach and Rochelle wouldn't hear the growing moans of Ellis, and the other half was fact that Ellis was so sexy.

Ellis slid his tongue inside Nick's mouth and explored it expertly. Nick rubbed his wet muscle against Ellis' and the southerner's smirk grew wider.

Ellis drew back, and as he did so he sucked on Nick's bottom lip. Nick felt stunned. Ellis knew everything! He knew all the right buttons to press. God, he's so sexy!

"You want me?" the mechanic whispered into Nick's ear again. He drew back from Nick and took the bottom of his Bull Shifters shirt in his hands. He slowly drew it up and over his head, making his cap fall off. Nick stared, stunned. He knew Ellis was built well but… my god!

Ellis' body was godlike. All those years working on car engines had made the young man's body look amazing. The tattoo he had on his right arm accentuated the musculature in his arms.

Ellis smirked again. He'd put on a show.

Ellis slowly ran his hand down his own thigh and up again, then he slid his hand into the front of his pants. He gasped and sighed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tilted his head back in bliss. "Ah… Ughhhh…" he groaned as he pleasured himself right in front of Nick.

The gamblers' eyes widened as he watched. He flushed when he realized that he was jealous of Ellis' own hand!

Ellis sighed and brought his other hand to his chest and dragged his fingers over his body. "Ahhhhhh…" he let out a deep throaty moan.

Nick couldn't take it any more! His hands shot out and he grabbed Ellis by the shoulders. He swiftly brought him over to the couch and he fell onto it, followed by Ellis who landed on top of the conman.

Nick didn't know why, but he loved that Ellis dominated him.

"You ready for me?" Ellis whispered hotly and punctuated his question with a sharp thrust of his crotch into Nick's. Nick gasped and he felt the proof of Ellis' arousal against him.

Nick smirked.

"You know it…"

NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK

I hope you enjoyed my first NickXEllis fanfic! ^_^ Please review!


End file.
